Coma Black
by Evil AJ
Summary: When Marth's sorrow turns into power, nothing can stop him. Probably not for Link & Zelda lovers.


Author's Note: This is perhaps not for Link or Zelda fans. But Marth lovers may like it. Rated R for blood, brief sexual content, violence, and brief language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee or any of the Nintendo characters.  
  
----  
  
**Coma Black**  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!" the knight screamed as a cut open his throat. He fell to his knees. Even though he was just one of the many knights on the field with me, I could feel the life drain from him.  
  
"You son of bitch! I'll get you for that!" another knight yelled, charging at me. It was obvious that the warrior I had just killed was one of his closest friends. As he ran at me, his spear held out directly in front of him, I simply stepped to the side and gave a quick cut to his throat as he ran past. He had suffered the same fate his friend just had.  
  
The stench of blood and rotten flesh was hitting me at full force. I stopped for a moment and took a look behind me. Bodies covered the ground on the trail to Hyrule Castle Town. And the town itself was on fire, burning to ash along with all the others who stood in my way. Turning my sights back toward my destination, I decided to cut up the hill, rather than take the walking path around it. I could hear the clatter from the armor of the soldiers who were coming from the other side of the hill.  
  
It was dark. The only thing to guide my vision was the light of the stars and the half-moon. It didn't matter. These fools were wearing such heavy armor, that I could sense their exact location if I were blind folded.  
  
These knights were running. I took my time and walked. I saw them emerge from the top of the hill and charge down at me. There were at least 5 of them. Only five of them? Had I really killed so many already that five men were all they could send to topple me? But then again, only half of the Hylian army was here in Hyrule. The other half was off fighting some foreign country. The King of Hyrule had gone with them and Link was left in charge of the castle. The first one came running at me with his sword raised high above his head. The hill was so steep, that he was struggling to keep his balance as he ran down. The vertical slice came, and I effortlessly blocked it. I then quickly stepped to the side and gave him a hard kick in the back, not needing to look back to know that he was now tumbling down the hill. Two others came at me in unison. I ducked and evaded them as they couldn't help but run past me.  
  
The last two came charging at me, one behind the other. I dodged the first one's slash and stabbed him right through the stomach, bringing his fast run to an immediate halt. I pressed my foot to his stomach and gave him a hard shove. I shoved him with such strength, that he went flying through the air and hit the second knight right in the head, knocking him out if not killing him.  
  
I could hear the desperate footsteps of the two soldiers of who had run past me trying to catch up to me. I summoned only a tad of my energy into my former-holy sword. It glowed with an ominous light. I zipped around toward my two pursuers and sliced at the air. A crescent-shaped energy appeared where I had sliced the air and raced toward my opponents. They could only stand petrified with shock and fear as the crescent energy beheaded them. I proceeded, reaching the top of the hill and taking my time on the way down.  
  
Hyrule Castle was now in full panic. That's right, Link, I'm coming. Be afraid. Be very afraid. I won't forget what you did to me. People think you're such a hero. You're no different than any other slime ball. Looking at the castle, they were slowly starting to raise the walkway. Looking above the castle, I could see a rain of arrows preparing to come down and strike me.  
  
Flashback, two weeks ago  
  
I walked to Hyrule Castle. My white cape blew in the wind as I came to the walkway. I couldn't wait to see my beloved Zelda. I had finished the mission of wiping out the thieves extra early and couldn't wait to surprise her. Greeting guards as I headed to Zelda's quarters, I sensed an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ignored it, thinking it was just my imagination.  
  
I began my long flight up the spiral staircase. As I ascended, a sound caught my ear. What was it? I listened closer. Moaning? A woman's moans. But who's? I proceeded up the stairs, the moaning becoming louder. I was afraid of what I might find. The door was cracked. I raised my shaky hand to it and pushed it open.  
  
There it was. Link on top of Zelda. She was doing with Link what she had told me she was not ready to do. And she appeared to be enjoying herself.  
  
"I-I..." my heard myself croak. Link and Zelda's eyes darted my way and went wide open with surprise.  
  
I could do nothing but stand there, speechless, motionless. It was like time had stopped.  
  
"Marth..." Zelda's tender voice echoed through my head. I quickly turned around and darted down the stairs. I could hear footsteps behind me. How in bloody hell had she gotten dressed so fast? But they only made me run faster, as if those footsteps belonged to Death himself. I darted through the hallway, worried glances of my comrades appearing at me through my watery eyes. I ran through the field and into the town. "Marth!" I heard a voice shout behind me. Oh god, death had feet faster than a roadrunner's. I picked up my pace and knocked over a food stand. I quickly recovered and ran out of the town, the sound of the clerk's cursing in my ears.  
  
I don't know for how long I ran, but I stopped at Lake Hylia. I looked in the reflection. The falchion, my holy sword, was giving off a depressing violet light. What was this light? Was it sharing in my pain? I looked down at my waist. The falchion was not emitting the same light it appeared to be in the reflection. Reluctantly, I picked up the falchion and dipped in the lake. I left it there for only a split second, but when I pulled out, it was dramatically changed. The once silver steel was now black. When I touched the blade, it felt colder than ice, considering the fact that the sun was beating down on it. I could feel the dark energy come into me. It was magnificent! All the pain and suffering seemed to be empowering me. All of my sorrow was being converted into power.  
  
"Marth!" I heard her voice shout. She had followed me all the way out here? I didn't turn around. Instead, I continued to look at my reflection. The white clothes I was wearing no longer suited me. I could hear Zelda's footsteps behind me. In one swift motion, I ripped off my white cape and threw it at her. The cape wrapped around her and blinded her. She thrashed around, trying to disarm herself of the cape. Taking the opportunity, I dived into the lake and swam to Zora's Domain.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I looked down at my clothing now. It was the same as the white suit I had been wearing two weeks ago, except that it was black. It was suitable for me. I had slain all of the Zoras and used their resources to make it. Well, I had slain them all except for one. I wonder how Princess Ruto will react when she returns from her trip and sees her father's entrails at the foot of his throne. The thought of it brought a smile to my lips, but only for a brief second. I snapped back to reality and dashed at the walkway with inhuman speed, the shower of arrows landing behind me.  
  
The red-headed young woman who had been raising the walkway could only gasp in horror before a cut her throat with the tip of my sword and continued on. More soldiers came at me, most wielding axes. I dispatched them with ease and moved on to the main hall. A big man was blocking my path, and beside him was another man about my height who was wearing the same white clothes I was wearing a week ago.  
  
The huge one swung his axe at me. I ducked under it and then jumped over his head. The one wearing the white clothing zipped around and would've struck me with his sword had I given him the chance. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. The huge one just stood there, not knowing what to do. If he struck me, surely it would kill his friend as well.  
  
What a fool. Can't he see how dangerous I am? I had just killed over a hundred knights, and he was delaying his strike for one? Idiocy. Is that what they taught me here in this worthless castle?  
  
Sheathing my own sword, I disarmed the swordsman in my grip of his sword. I then threw him into the huge guy and threw his sword at the two of them. Upon seeing it impale the two warriors, I unsheathed my sword and continued down the hall.  
  
Around the corner came 4 men and 6 women with crossbows at the ready. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
  
"Marth? What're you doing?" I turned around and faced him. He hadn't changed since I last saw him. With the exception that his once red armor was now gold. I had been training him myself. Before my little "incident," he was going off to face the trials. And from the looks of it, he had succeeded.  
  
"Stand back, Roy!" One of the women shouted as she aimed her crossbow. I looked at Roy in sorrow. He only stared back in confusion. It was so sad... Roy had so much potential...and would've become such a great man.  
  
I grabbed Roy by the collar and zipped around and held him out in front of me. The arrows that had been fired from the crossbows ripped through the back of Roy's armor, into his very flesh, and stopped before it even reached the other side of Roy's armor. Roy's shocked expression was dew to the fact that I, the man who had been like a father to him all these years, had just used him as an arrow shield. It was either that, or the fact that 10 arrows were puncturing his organs.  
  
I dropped his body and dashed at the shooters, all held shocked expressions on their faces. They didn't have time to react as I cut through the lot of them, cutting through their pathetic leather armor and flesh as if they weren't even there and intruding their entrails with my cold blade.  
  
I could hear women and children screaming as I came to the throne room. The huge doors were closed and locked. Using my super-human strength, I kicked the doors open. There stood two dozen soldiers, all forming a wall. Behind them sat a panic-stricken Link and a worried Zelda.  
  
"Marth!?" Funny, she actually sounded surprised.  
  
"Kill him!" Link's voice rang throughout the room.  
  
"No, don't!" Ha! Now she was worried about me? Please! The entire wall of soldiers seemed to close in on me. Summoning a great deal of my energy, I impaled my sword on the ground. I wave of dark energy emerged from the ground and broke the wall of soldiers apart, killing half of them. I took the remaining soldiers out with ease, cutting through their armor and flesh like butter. The last one got me on the right arm with the tip of his sword. Seeing the fear in his eyes, I smirked and wiped the dripping blood away with one finger. The wound immediately closed up. I gave him one hard kick to the face and gave a satisfied smile when I heard a snap.  
  
I then looked up at the two insects who sat high and mighty on their pathetic throne.  
  
"Stand down, Marth!" He said to me, drawing his sword.  
  
"Do you actually have the guts to face me? Or are you just now seeing that your death is inevitable?" I said to him.  
  
"Marth, don't do this!" Ha! A beg for mercy coming from her.  
  
"Stay back, Zelda!" He yelled as he threw his boomerang at me. I rolled under it as it came, and quickly turned around and gave it a hard slice with my sword as it came back. The two useless pieces fell to the ground.  
  
I looked back and saw him ready his grappling hook. He fired it at me but instead of dodging it completely, I stepped to the side and grabbed a hold of it. His eyes widened with shock as I came to him along with the end of his grappling hook. He quickly let go and blocked my blow with his shield. At close range, I had the advantage. He couldn't even squeeze in a blow.  
  
"I know you're mad, but you don't have to do this!" He yelled, blocking another blow with his shield.  
  
"Oh yeah, there's mercy when you're the victim!" I yelled back and brought my dark blade down hard on his master sword. After that, there was complete silence. The look of absolute shock on Link's face was one for the album. The mighty master sword was now broken.  
  
"Marth..." Zelda murmured. I looked down at Link and saw him reach for a knife hidden in his boot. Before he could strike, I kicked it out of his hand. He quickly reacted by throwing a punch at me. I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. Even with the leather padding of his gloves, my super-human strength was crushing his wrist. Link fell to his knees and then attempted hitting me with his shield. Letting go of his wrist, I deflected the blow with my fist. It hurt like hell, despite my inhuman strength, but I did not flinch. I readied my sword and stabbed right through his shield and straight into his heart. He fell on his back. Zelda ran up and kneeled down to him.  
  
"Link! Link!!" She shouted. But it was no use. The hero of time was dead.  
  
"Marth! Why!?" She shouted hysterically.  
  
"Why? Why?" I echoed in my cold, dark voice. "I should be asking you that question, Zelda. Why?"  
  
Zelda only looked up at me through her teary eyes.  
  
"I know why. Because you're a whore. A royal whore. My only regret is not seeing it sooner."  
  
Zelda only shook her head slowly as I brought my sword up. With a swift movement, I swiped it across her neck. Blood began to ooze out of the wound. She probably would have screamed if she could have. But she could only choke back sobs and fall to the ground next to her hero.  
  
With my mission done, I headed out of the castle and into the town, inevitably stepping on bodies. I walked through the inferno and emerged unscathed. I walked through Hyrule field. Stopping for a moment, I looked down at my sword. It was strange how only Zelda's blood had stained it. All the other blood had merely slid off. I looked up at the sky. Was this what God had in store for me? Was this punishment for all of my sins? But then again, maybe there was no god. Maybe it was my own fault for falling in love with her. Regardless, the rest of my life would be lived in sorrow, agony, and killing. It was inevitable from the moment I laid eyes on her...  
  
The raging inferno was soon out of sight as I walked into the abyss known as the night...  
  
Fin 


End file.
